


This Feeling Wrapped Around My Skin

by thewoodwork



Series: Shattered Expectations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to live with his secret, it was another entirely to admit it to someone. Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Wrapped Around My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'Come Away With Me, My Love' first as it establishes the universe better than this one does. This story is a prequel to that one.
> 
> Thank you to my own disease for allowing me to write Harry’s full body ache + headaches with so much understanding. Ouch
> 
> I promise this one isn't as sad
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I don't own anything either.

Louis was a glowing ball of energy next to Harry, a great colorful ball of energy and happiness that radiated out to everyone near him. Harry couldn’t help but be lost in the wonder that was Louis Tomlinson every time he looked at him.

Harry had first noticed Louis back in second year when they had charms class together. Louis didn’t quite share the same enthusiasm for the course as Harry did, stating quite clearly that he knew most of the spells already as his family used them on a day to day basis.

Harry was left to wonder what it was like to have a family like Louis always talked about. A house filled with children and magic. Harry missed that, he’d had it for a few years before the accident. Harry didn’t like thinking about that as it left an unsettling feeling in his gut.

Ever since that day, Harry had mostly been on his own. He spent holidays at Hogwarts and spent summers in the wizarding orphanage with other children like him who’d lost parents in or around the war. Summers were full of strict rules about magic and restrictions that left the children more like muggle children than witches and wizards.

Hearing Louis talk about his big family and house full of magic and creatures of all kinds left Harry daydreaming for something better. He couldn’t complain much, grateful that the orphanage had taken him in at all, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. The other kids, who all knew of his condition for safety reasons, tended to steer clear of him. He hadn’t made any friends until Hogwarts.

Harry didn’t really see much of Louis until this year, their fourth year, when Professor McGonagall paired them up early on in the term. All the students in the class were paired up with a student from a different house and sent to work on a project that would take a good month to compete. Louis was quick to welcome Harry into his life and Harry hadn’t looked back since; however, he hadn’t intended on getting so close so quickly, he’d always kept people at a respectful distance for obvious reasons, but with Louis he couldn’t control it. Suddenly Louis was everywhere and Harry couldn’t help but be swept along with him.

“Hazza!” Louis called out from across the hall, startling Harry out of his reverie. “Come on, I’ve got Quidditch practice and you need to be there to support me.”

Harry smiled, tugging his book bag up higher on his shoulder before running down the crowded hall to Louis, shouldering his way through the students in the way.

Quidditch practice was good, it was easy. Harry loved watching Louis fly, it was one of the only times he saw Louis calm and totally in his element. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harry grumbled as he got to Louis’ side, giving him a good nudge in the side before taking off towards the pitch.

“So, Hazza!” Louis grinned, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders as they made their way down through Hogwarts corridors. “How was your day?”

“Fine, Louis.” Harry smiled, “No headaches today.” Louis nodded, smile tight as he held Harry against him.

“You sure? You seemed pretty bad last night.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Louis was catching on to how many times this was happening lately. Even worse, he may notice what _time_ these pains were coming around and start connecting the dots himself.

He was the only one in Hogwarts, that much he knew, but due to the second wizarding war happening so recently there had been more and more instances where what happened to Harry happened to others.

Harry wouldn’t exactly call it tolerance, the way werewolves were treated, but it was better than what was written in the history books. Slowly people were becoming more and more accepting of the monthly condition, it no longer being quite as stigmatized as it was before the war.

The headaches and general body pain were an unfortunate side effect of his…condition. It got worse the closer to his time it was and his new friend was starting to notice despite his best efforts.

Harry turned his head and gave Louis the brightest smile he could and said, “I promise my head doesn’t hurt today, Lou.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, his head wasn’t hurting today, but that didn’t mean he was oblivious to the full body ache that had settled over his bones overnight.

Louis nodded, not letting Harry go from his tight hold until they’d reached the pitch and Louis had to go get changed.

“Go sit where you usually sit, Haz.” Louis ruffled Harry’s curls, “and if you have to leave because of a _headache_ don’t hesitate.” His voice was stern, and his eyes more so. Harry had to look away from the intensity of them before he did something stupid like kiss him.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, Haz. See you in a bit.”

With that settled Louis was off to get changed and Harry was able to let out a sigh of relief. Harry sank against the bleachers and let all the pain of the day wash over him in waves. It hurt, it really hurt today and Harry’s face scrunched up against the pain. He took in a deep, shuddering breath and tried to get himself back to normal, back to presentable.

He was nearly there when he heard movement next to him and his eyes shot open to see a Gryffindor student sit down next to him.

“You okay, mate?” The boy said, concern written all over his face.

_Shit._ “Yes, yes I’m fine thanks.” Harry ground out, frustrated that someone had seen him. It was one thing for Louis to see him like this, but he didn’t want anyone else noticing too. “Just a bit of a headache.”

The lie must have been obvious because the boy didn’t look convinced. “Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing or…?”

“I’m _fine._ ”Harry snapped out, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Calmer, he insisted “Really…I’m okay.”

The boy nodded but he didn’t leave Harry’s side, taking the seat next to him and settling in to watch the Slytherin’s practice.

“I’m Liam by the way.”

“Harry…”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Liam smiled at him, “If you need any help don’t be afraid to ask me. I’ll go get Louis if you need.”

Harry started at this, opening his eyes again in surprise that Liam had noticed his friendship with Louis. “Please don’t.” He whispered. “Not right now, he wants to practice.”

Liam nodded, smiling softly at him. “Okay. But if you get any worse I’ll drag him down from up there personally so he can help you.”

Harry laughed at the image, imagining the Gryffindor boy flying amongst the Slytherin’s to grab Louis. What a sight that would be.

Liam sat with Harry for the rest of the practice and followed him when Harry left to go meet Louis outside the changing rooms. Liam refused to leave Harry until he saw Louis running towards them.

“Bye, Harry.” Liam patted Harry’s shoulder lightly, “Good Luck.” Harry nodded, watching him go. It wasn’t long before he was out of sight and he was being hugged from behind by someone else.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry sighed, sinking into the warmth behind him. “How was practice?”

“Good, how’s your headache?”

+

Harry was freezing, shivering and curling into his covers deeper when he woke up the next morning. Bleary and confused, Harry looked around to see what time it was and instead saw a concerned Niall looking down at him.

“Harry. Harry, are you okay?” Niall looked worried, hand hovering over Harry’s head as Harry lay sweating against the sheets on his bed. “You look bloody awful.”

Harry groaned, curling even deeper into his blankets. He was freezing, and yet knew from experience that his body had a fever. “I’m okay Niall, just leave me here and I’ll be fine.”

“Hell no, I am not leaving you here like this.”

“Yes, just go.”

“Harry, you’re being ridiculous.”

Harry shook his head, Niall didn’t understand that this was a normal thing that happened; there were always warning signs leading up to the full moon: headaches, full body aches, fevers, and nausea being only some of them.

“Someone go get Madam Pomfrey!” Niall said to someone else in the room before Harry passed out, his vision quickly fading to black. The last thing Harry heard was Niall calling out “Get Louis too!”

+

The next time he awoke he was in the hospital wing, he could tell before he even opened his eyes. He’d been here enough over the past few years to tell that the stiff sheets he was laying in were not his own. He sighed, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would be worried about him now and not let him leave for several days after his transformation. He’d been trying to avoid this.

“Harry?” Came Louis’ concerned voice to his left. Cracking open an eye gave Harry the sight of a disheveled looking Louis with his hand hovering over Harry as if not sure if he should touch. 

“Hey, Lou.” So this wasn’t good, Harry would consider this bloody awful. Louis had some innate mothering instinct in him – probably from caring for all of his younger sisters, and would now be coddling Harry for weeks. Harry hated being coddled, it made him feel like he was a baby who couldn’t take care of himself. He must have gotten the feeling from being in the orphanage for so many years.

Louis must have finally given in to something he’d been battling internally because Louis’ hand came to rest on Harry’s head, sliding their way through the curls and massaging lightly in the way he knew Harry loved.

Harry sighed and leaned into the touch. “I’m fine, Louis. Really.”

He was actually surprised that Louis was allowed in here at all, it was very unlike the strict medic to allow visitors at all this close to Harry’s transformation.

“You’ve been out for three days Harry, they only just let me in to see you.”

Harry jolted in surprise. No wonder they let Louis in here, he must have been banging down the door. If three days had passed that meant his transformation was over and it was safe to be around Louis again.

It also meant his pain would subside for a few weeks.

Sighing in relief, Harry allowed himself to lean further into Louis’ touch and grab his other hand that was resting next to Harry’s abdomen. “Three days, huh?” He mumbled, “Why am I still so tired then?”

Louis laughed, brushing the curls out of Harry’s face. “Go back to sleep, Haz.” Louis insisted, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Harry smiled, assured that Louis wasn’t lying, nothing could keep that boy away when he wanted to. Harry allowed himself to drift back into sleep with a smile on his face and a warm hand in his own.

+

When Harry woke up again he was still in the hospital, but instead of the stiff sheets he was expecting he had his favourite blanket from his dorm wrapped around him. The Hufflepuff beds were all lined with patch work quilts that kept the students comfortable no matter what time of the year it was.

The quilt wasn’t the only thing different about waking up this time, instead being alone in the uncomfortable bed he found he had something in the bed with him. Opening his eyes he saw his tortishell cat laying on his lap, sleeping soundly.

“Hey, Luna.” Harry smiled sleepily, petting her back as he slowly woke up.

“They couldn’t keep either of us away, Haz.” Louis laughed from across the room. “She was as insistent as I was to get into this hospital wing.”

Harry smiled down at his kitten, she was only a year old but was already as loyal as they came. “Thank you, Luna.” Harry laughed while scratching behind her ears, “And you, Lou…”

“For what?”

“For being here.”

Louis smiled, walking back towards Harry’s bed. “I promised, didn’t I? I never break my promises. Not to you.”

“I know… I know.” Louis was the most honest, trust worthy person Harry had ever met. It was something Harry needed in his life after being lied to every day and told that everything would be okay.

“Thank you, Louis.”

\---

Harry was let out of the hospital later that day but ended up hiding behind Louis most of the day due to the sheer number of people asking if he was okay. It seemed like everyone in their year had learned of what happened and were wondering how he was. He’d never been more popular and he absolutely hated it.

Louis was a good buffer, answering people with the vaguest answers possible and allowing Harry to remain silent beside him. Louis managed to get them both to the Slytherin common room, knowing that Harry needed to be alone for a bit and the Slytherin house seemed to be the only people who knew how to respect that.

The two of them settled beside one of the windows that looked into the lake beside Hogwarts. As much as Harry loved his own common room and its view to the Hogwarts grounds, the Slytherin common room was nearly as relaxing with its calming wash of water against windows and creatures swimming by to greet them. In a place like this, Harry truly felt like he was living in some sort of dream. He had the boy he loved and admired next to him and the beautiful sights of the magical creatures of the deep before him. Next to Transfiguration, learning about the magical creatures of the world was one of his favourite topics.

“Look, there!” Harry was leaning up against Louis’ chest, still tired from his stay in the hospital wing. “There it is again!” One of the mermaids was off in the distance, its powerful fins propelling it forward through the seaweed. Seeing one of the mermaids was a rare sight and it left Harry smiling for the next hour or two.

“Sleep, Harry.” And so Harry did, his back against Louis’ chest beside the biggest window in the common room. It was Louis’ soft breaths that Harry drifted off to in the end, that and Louis’ hand moving through his curls and massaging all of the tension out of Harry’s recovering body. 

+

With December came heavy snow and Christmas decorations covering all of Hogwarts. Overnight the castle had been covered top to bottom with both snow and enough decorations that it was impossible not to feel the holiday cheer.

Louis in particular was cheerful as his birthday and the holidays approached. Harry watched as he started talking to his family more and more and started talking about his plans for the break.

“I’m not going to touch a single book, Harry.” The two of them were sitting in the library, studying for the finals that were fast approaching. “I swear I’ll burn these books once the term ends. I can’t wait to go home and do absolutely _nothing._ ”

Harry laughed, listening to Louis’ stories intently and responding where he should. He was glad for Louis, at least someone would be having an exciting Christmas. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to his own.

It wasn’t until they were walking in the snow, bundled up in scarves and mittens, and on their way to Herbology class, that Louis asks about his own plans.

“So Haz, what are you doing for the holidays?”

Startled, Harry nearly stopped walking. “What?”

Louis gave him a strange look, raising his brow. “The holidays, your plans?”

“Oh uh…” Harry stumbling around the sentence, “Nothing? I’m staying at Hogwarts.”

At this, Louis stopped walking altogether. “What?”

“I uh… I live in an orphanage during the summer. Never go back during the holidays.”

Louis stared at him long and hard, his face neutral. It was beginning to get uncomfortable and Harry was about to say something when Louis grabbed his hand and started walking away from the Herbology greenhouses and towards the Quidditch pitch.

“Louis! Where are we going?” Their class was due to start any minute now and they were nowhere near the greenhouses.

Louis spun around, hand still gripping Harry’s tight. “Do you trust me?”

“I…uh yeah.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Louis. I trust you.”

Louis nodded, smile tight, as he led Harry towards the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Once they were there Louis took out his wand and muttered a quick warming spell and a few others that Harry couldn’t catch. Once he was done Louis nodded in satisfaction and dragged Harry to the ground so they were sitting across from each other with their legs crossed.

“Okay, we’re playing secrets.” Louis said, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “My favourite colour is green.”

Harry didn’t say anything, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

“It’s your turn, Harry.”

“I… okay. My favourite colour is blue.”

Louis nodded, “Okay. I broke my mother’s favourite garden pots when I was seven and blamed it on the cats.”

“I once broke my mother’s music box and had no one to blame.”

“I hate being surprised when I don’t know something important about my best friend.

Harry flinched at this, “I have a hard time opening up to people.”

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“You’re the only friend I’ve ever had.” Harry shot back.

“I want to know all of your secrets.” Louis admitted quietly.

“I want you to know them.” And it was true, Harry desperately wanted to tell Louis everything right this second. To get it all out in the open and admit everything. He wanted to say that he was a werewolf and that he’d killed his family the first night of the full moon after he was bitten and that he’d been in an orphanage ever since. He wanted to say that every full moon he went down to the shrieking shack just as Remus Lupin had done all those years ago and spent his nights in utter agony as the wolf took over. He wanted to say that he was in love with Louis despite only knowing him for a few months and he never wanted to leave his side.

But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Admitting all of that right now would scare Louis away, no matter how accepting Louis was.

“Then _tell_ me.”

“Soon.” Harry promised looking Louis in the eyes. “Let’s start small, yeah?”

“Yeah… yeah okay.”

+

Harry could feel Louis connecting the dots and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched in fear as Louis passively watched him month after month get headaches and pains that he couldn’t explain away. It wouldn’t be long now before figured it out. It became a waiting game and Harry was terrified that Louis would hate him, either for being a werewolf or not telling him sooner.

If even possible, the two of them had been spending even more time together. They did their homework together, they studied together, they went to each other’s meetings and practices, and they even occasionally slept in the same bed. Harry could feel his feelings for Louis grow but at the same time felt their relationship being held back by the heavy weight of his secret.

While on his way to potions Harry was interrupted by the sudden weight of Louis at his side. Confused, Harry turned to his friend and raised a brow. “Aren’t you supposed to be going to astronomy right now, Lou?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Louis rolled his eyes, dragging Harry off course and away from the dungeons. “Harry, did you know that there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend?”

“Yeah, McGonagall told us last week. Were you not listening?”

Louis rolled his eyes, waving his hands dismissively. “Whatever, Harry. Why haven’t you asked me yet?”

“Asked you what?”

“To go to Hogsmeade with you of course!” Louis sighed as if it was supposed to be obvious. “Harry, really. You’re supposed to ask your friends to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

“N…no?” That didn’t seem right, Harry thought only people going on dates did that.

“Yes. Now, Harry, ask me.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to sigh, trying to ignore the warmth blossoming on his cheeks. “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me, your majesty?”

“Of course!” Louis grinned, a suspiciously mischievous look about him. “All you had to do was ask, Haz.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Honestly, Harry. I don’t know what you’d do without me.”

“Get to classes on time, probably.”

With a smack over the head, Louis was off down the hall and out of Harry’s sight in no time. Shaking his head, Harry made his way back to class before he was tardy.

+

“Honeydukes, The bookstore, The Shrieking Shack, and the Hogs Head.”

Mouth full of food, Harry was left to stare at Louis blankly as he started listing things off. “Mmm-wot?”

“Hogsmeade, Harold. I’m planning our day.”

“Okay…I didn’t realize we needed a plan.”

“Of course we do, Harry! Everyone needs a plan.”

“Alright…”

“Hurry up, Harold. Stuff your face faster, we need to get going.”

“I only just started eating!” Harry exclaimed, looking down at his full plate. He looked over to see Louis’ already half empty.

“Yes well, finish faster.”

Once the two had finished eating they were on their way, Harry following behind a bouncing Louis the whole way. The group of students going to Hogsmeade today wasn’t huge, most students deciding that the poor weather wasn’t worth the trip. Not Louis though, Louis seemed unperturbed by the snow falling on them as they made their way into Hogsmeade for the first time since before Christmas.

It was their first trip to Hogsmeade together strangely enough, the other trips falling on Quidditch practices or other obligations. Louis seemed determined to make the best of their day together.

“Off to Honeydukes!” Louis exclaimed, taking Harry’s gloved hand in his own and dragging him down the nearly empty street. The candy shop was packed when they got there, all of the other students having the same idea as they did.

“Pick your favourite candy, Harry.” Louis smiled at him, guiding him up and down the aisles. “My treat.”

Blushing, Harry worked his way through the store in an attempt to find the cheapest candy. Once he’d found something not too expensive and not completely gross, Harry pointed at it and told Louis that he’d made his pick.

“Seriously, Haz?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen you eyeing the prices the entire time. It’s candy, take your pick.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Harry now made his way down through the masses of students to find his actual favourite candy. This time, Louis seemed pleased with his choice and got him a month or two worth of the stuff.

“Louis!”

“What?! You need to stock up.”

+

It happened like this: there was no great revealing moment, there was no game of secrets or even a word spoken of it.

He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but it did and suddenly Louis was everywhere and underneath his skin in every way. There was no yelling or harsh words like Harry had feared. There wasn’t a single moment where he felt like Louis was judging him or behaving any differently.

Harry wouldn’t have even realized that Louis had figured it out if it wasn’t for the knowing looks and the sudden appearance of his favourite kind of chocolate near every full moon. Without fail, there would be chocolate on his pillow before he went to sleep every day the week coming up to the full moon. Harry suspected that Louis had gotten the help of the house elves to pull it off. Louis didn’t ask, and Harry didn’t tell. They let a mutual understanding wash over them and never let it become complicated.

Harry was invited over for holidays when it didn’t fall on a full moon and Harry met the whole family that Louis had grown up with. Easter dinner had been eventful and full of laughter, Harry hadn’t remembered having a better holiday in his life. The family welcomed him with open arms and sent the two of them back to Hogwarts with enough sweets to last them until the summer holidays.

Full moons became easier with Louis’ silent understanding, helping him both before and after the full moon with homework and assignments missed or covering up his absence with the other students. It was especially helpful with the upcoming finals.

With his biggest secret out of the way, Harry found it a lot easier to open up to Louis and play a game of secrets without fear. They told each other of childhood adventures (on Louis’ part) and troubled pasts (on Harry’s). The admitted to fear and wants for the future, taking time to learn the ins and outs of each other. Between the deep and meaningful talks came talks about silly things, the things that only your best friend knows about you because of sheer trivialness.

Louis would proudly announce the way Harry liked his eggs and toast or the way he liked his tea to a bunch of people who couldn’t care less. Harry was able to do the same but instead showed it by making Louis’ the kind of tea he liked or bringing him breakfast the way he liked after a stressful night of studying.

Harry started to become incredibly relaxed about his condition, not allowing the fear to take over every time the full moon came around. He used to believe that he would never be as lucky as Remus Lupin in his Hogwarts years, to find a group of friends that would protect him until the end, but now he was beginning to see that Louis was becoming that person. He hoped that one day he could admit to everyone to what he was, but for now just having Louis was enough.

+

It wasn’t until Harry heard a sixth year in the hallway, talking to all of her friends, that Harry felt the fear wash over him again. “I don’t know why they let werewolves run around freely now. They’re _just_ as dangerous as they were a few years ago, they need to be locked up.”

Harry tensed, frozen, and started looking for an immediate escape. He knew that just because Louis had accepted him so easily didn’t mean that everyone would be accepting. He knew this, and yet had allowed himself to become so relaxed instead of on his guard. Did someone find out? Was there a rumour going around the school?

“Hey, what’re you looking at?” The girl sneered at Harry as he remained frozen in the hallway.

“I…uh?” Harry stumbled around with his words, still unable to think straight.

“Hey!” An arm came around Harry’s shoulders, holding him tight. “Keep your ignorant views to yourself, you stupid Slytherin.”

At Louis’ touch, Harry felt himself start to calm down. Slowly.

The girl stared at Louis in shock, mouth agape. “But you’re a Slytherin too!” She protested, looking down at his school robes. “What’s it to you anyway? You making friends with beasts in your spare time?”

“If I wanted to befriend a beast, I’d talk to you, love.” Louis sneered, steering Harry away from the group of students and towards the school grounds. “Honestly, people sometimes. I don’t get it.”

Harry shuddered, allowing his friend to guide him away from the school and into the spring air. “Thanks, Lou.”

Louis turned to look him in the eyes and Harry was left breathless. There was an intense determination there that Harry rarely saw. There wasn't any humour this time.

“You can’t let people like that get to you, Harry.” Louis said quietly. “It’s people like that who are holding the world back in both the wizarding community and the muggle community. Hating someone for what they can’t control is the lowest of the lows. People like her may think that their opinions are superior but they’re not. They've got it all wrong.

“Who cares what someone’s race, sexuality, gender identity, or abilities are? Who cares if they have magic or not, or turn into something else on special occasions? I never understood the reason for so much hate in the world.

“Right, Harry?” Louis smiled at him, allowing some of the normal light to come back. “Sometimes I think it’s just you and me against the world.”

Harry smiled, allowing himself to sink against Louis’ side for a moment. Harry wouldn't mind that, the two of them against the rest of the world. It was comforting, being at Louis’ side, when he knew that no matter what he’d never be alone.

Then, stepping out of Louis’ hold, Harry directed the two of them towards a tree by the lake. It was comforting to know that when he needed it most, Louis would be there to support him. Harry was looking forward to the day that he wouldn't freeze up at the word or the accusation. He looked forward to the day that he could stand up for himself and embrace what he was.

Harry turned back towards his friend, smiling bigger than ever before. “Just you and me against the world, yeah?”

“Yeah, one step at a time.”

There was a great splash on the lake, and then two boys surfaced from it soaking wet, laughing all of their worries away.

The shrieks and laughter could be heard all across the Hogwarts grounds and the two boys found they couldn't care less, splashing each other with huge waves of water created by their wands.

“Hey, lovebirds!”

The two stopped what they were doing and looked towards the shore to see Niall, Liam, and Zayn standing there laughing at them. “You’re going to miss Transfiguration…again!”

“Oh hell, McGonagall’s going to kill us when she sees us like this!”

+


End file.
